Winds in the East
by ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder
Summary: What happens when Voldemort falls victim to a ritual cast by a Priestess from Japan, visiting James and Lily, how does Harry's life shape after that, and how does Magical Britain come to terms with the power displayed by Japanese Magicals. Heavy AU, pairings to be determined, but solid JamesXLily, possible OCXSirius
1. Prologue

_ You might be wondering why I'm back. Well, I'm going to be attempting to write another HP fic, one where both James and Lily survive, thus creating an AU to the canon for HP. Approach has been taken many times, but not the way I'm doing it. Also, I'm changing the years to suit my purposes, so don't Flame me for setting things ten years later then canon._

_ Once again, I own nothing. All your magic are belong to J.K. Rowling._

**Prologue**

It had started like any other typical day, only this day was far from typical. Many things can be said for October 31, but the fact of the matter is this, strange things go bump in the night during this time. It was far from the minds of a certain couple that were out and about that night. It was only their second halloween since the birth of their son. It was also their first chance to get away from that dreaded house.

Something hadn't set right with James and Lily Potter when the morning of October 31, 1991 broke over the rooftops of Godric's Hollow. James had this feeling nagging in the back of his mind that he needed to get out of the house. He hadn't been this jittery since his first year at Hogwarts, and that was going way back. He still had plenty of contact with his friends, but not so much with Peter. Lately, Peter had been a little stand-offish, and for a friend that had always hung around James, Sirius and Remus throughout their schooling and into adulthood, this was strange behavior.

James often postulated that traits from their animagus forms carried over into their human selves. James had often commanded respect, once he had settled down after the beginning of seventh year. Sirius had always been loyal to a fault, and had a playful side. Remus knew who the Alpha of their pack was, and enjoyed running with the pack when they spent time together on the full moons. Peter had always been a little flighty and nervous, especially standing in the shadow of James, Sirius, and Remus. While his shape was practical for their excursions during their school years, the rat shape lent itself better for stealth reconnaisance, as well as quick get aways.

Peter, Sirius, and James had joined the Auror force after graduation. The three of them had taken down more Death Eaters together, and the three of them were a cohesive unit. Remus had wanted to join, but due to restrictions concerning his Furry Little Problem, he was spending most of his time managing the Potter Estate with Lily, who was pursuing her Mastery in both Potions and Charms.

James had broached the topic of heading out to enjoy the muggle festivities for Halloween with little Harry. This was one of the few night where they could feasibly walk around in their robes and not risk breaching the Statute of Secrecy. Many muggleborn magicals who had married into the families of Purebloods who were sensitive to the muggleborn plights, enjoyed this time since it was one of the few nights that they could take their respective spouses out for a taste of the world they grew up in.

For James and Lily, this was the fifth time they ventured out on Halloween, and the first time since they moved into the cottage under the Fidelius Charm. James was wearing a rather ridiculous version of his Hogwarts robes from Seventh Year, which still fit him, strangely enough. He bought a pointed hat from one of the local muggle costume shops, using what he had learned from Lily about muggle shopping practices. Lily had thrown something together off the rack, and with little Harry dressed up as an angel, the three ventured out into the crisp autumn air.

Frank and Alice had seen fit to join them. Frank and Alice were an partnership made in the annals of time. Not only did they were well together as Aurors, they were soulmates in the truest sense of the word, but there was nothing noting a "soul-bond" between them. They just knew each other so well that it carried from their personal lives into their professional lives. Little Neville was dressed as a beanstalk, something that Alice found ridiculously hilarious, but it seemed to fit, since Neville was always playing in the dirt in the Longbottom Greenhouses.

Frank's mother, Augusta, was the matriarch of their house, which was few in number these days. Many of the Longbottom cousins had since died out due to inbreeding amongst the pureblood lines or squibs cast out from the family for lack of magic. Frank's Uncle, Algernon, other wise known as Algie, was the main driving force behind the greenhouses. Some would think that he would be head of the Longbottom House, but Augusta had married into the house, so Algernon was brought with her, since he was a black sheep for his family. The Longbottom Patriatch, the late Lord Longbottom, had given Algernon the task of minding the green house, and it was Algernon who had turned it into a profitable business, supplying much of the plant-based materials for potion-makers and Apothecaries the world over.

Part of the reason that James and Lily had contacted the Longbottoms, was to make them aware of what had been going on for the past year or so. Frank and Alice were just as concerned for their friends when they heard the news of a Prophecy concerning either one of their boys. They had planned to meet up in Godric's Hollow for the night and spend it the way muggles would, collecting candy and many other treats. Little did they know that their lives would change forever.

**o_O_o**

Prophecies can be tricky things to decipher. Albus Dumbledore was certain of one sure-fire interpretation that he had caused James and Lily to go into hiding, with the intent of causing them to be the family that was chosen. He enjoyed his time in the limelight a little too much. This had caused him to get a bit of a big head. He believed his own legend and his Ethos had shaped Magical Britain for many years following the downfall of Grindlewald.

He thought he had a sure-fire interpretation, but to someone like Professor Kazeha Midori, who was one of the few truly gifted seers, the prophecy was a bit of a quack. It was just the drunk ramblings of Sybil Trelawney. Professor Midori had long since told the Dumbledore to be on the lookout for something like this, but so far, she had not had much luck.

Midori had long since had the ability to discern truth from lies when it came to prophecies. It was one of her magical abilities. When she was found to be magically gifted, thanks in part to Professor Flitwick recognizing her talents on a dueling trip to Japan. She was one of the few international students to attend Hogwarts. She had attended alongside the four young men who were the Marauders, and she was best friends with Lily Evans, now Lily Potter.

For a long time, Midori had trouble communicating with her professors and fellow students, but thanks in part to summers spent revising in English Language classes, by her third year, she was conversing and writing well enough to pass as a native speaker. It was partly her desire to spend time having meaningful discussions with Lily and Alice that spurred her on. She was a driven young woman and it showed in her grades. Only Lily gave her any competition in regards academic standing. Lily's all Outstanding finals in sixth year as well as full board OWLs at Outstanding merited her the position of Head Girl. Midori had been appointed Prefect in Fifth Year, along side Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor, and the two of them had remained friends until Midori flew back to Japan to pursue her Mastery in shinto rituals. She had since gotten a position teaching at Mahoutokoro, teaching rituals in indegenous religions, but it was an international letter from Lily to come back to Britain that piqued her curiosity and desire to see her long time friend and one time rival.

Now, she was roaming the streets of Godric's Hollow, looking for her one time friend. She was dressed as a shinto priestess, seemingly fitting in with the costumes that existed around her, and yet standing out as a sore thumb. She knew she would recognize her friend instantly, thanks in part to the flaming red hair.

"Midori!" called a voice that she knew instantly. Turning around, she saw Lily, walking up with up with an angel in her arms, followed closely by James, dressed outlandishly in his wizard robes, but no one cared, since muggles saw it as a costume. Frank and Alice were also in tow, only Frank was dressed as a muggle Pirate, much to Lily's amusement, and Alice was dressed as a fairy. The baby in Alice's arms was dressed, strangely enough, as a beanstalk.

Lily, handing little Harry over to James, ran to hug her friend. Midori knew enough of western culture that she expected this. She embraced her friend and gushed as they enjoyed each other's presence once more. She said cordial hellos to Frank and Alice. While she knew them, they were more acquaintances then true friends. James, like the Longbottoms, was in a similar situation to Midori. He knew of her, thanks in part to the rivalry between her and Lily.

After all introductions were made, the five adults and two babes-in-arms enjoyed a night out on the town, blending into the crowds of children and adults out and about. Conversation was kept light and fun, reminiscing about times in potions class, as well as the ongoing one-year Defense Professors. It was nearing midnight, when the superstitious battened down the doors and windows in Godric's Hollow, for fear of the nastiness from the Fae realms. The group was making their way back to the cottage when Midori all of a sudden went totally pale. Unlike Trelawney who spoke what she saw in vague images from the ether, Midori was a true seer, and with the sight came clarity of interpretation. She saw the correlation between the Prophecy witnessed by Dumbledore, the steps taken to ensure safety, and the only outcome possible if her presence, and James' restlessness had not happened. She felt tears falling in her eyes as she saw the "intended" future, but with her presence, as well as James, Lily, Frank, and Alice being out and about in a seemingly unending crowd of muggles. She saw a future far worse falling into place. She also saw a possible future slowly elude her sight, but one where James, Lily, and the Longbottoms both survived to raise their children, and expand their families. One where she brought down the menace for good, but stood little chance of surviving.

Coming out of her trance, she spoke quickly to the two families. "The time of the prophecy is upon us. Even now, Voldemort is making his way to the cottage at Godric's hollow."

James and Lily gave a start. This meant that the fidelius charm had been dismantled, and the only way that could happen was if Peter had spilled the beans somehow. The hurt of the betrayal was evident in their eyes as they rounded the corner and saw Voldemort slowly making his way up the gates. Quickly, they retreated before Peter could see them. Frank and Alice had long since disappeared with Neville in tow. The wards at Longbottom manor were raised to their highest possible setting.

"That Rat!" barked James under his breath. He didn't want to alert Peter or Voldemort to their presence. "He's so out of the Marauders Brotherhood."

"You guys can take care of the banishment later," barked Midori. She was now in full command of her powers and was slowly laying out the tools for a very complex ritual, one which bound the soul of the evil warlord to the pure soul of the priestess, and in doing so, the purity would cancel out the taint of the soul, and with the death of the priestess, would banish the soul forever.

Lily recognized what was going on, and started to stop Midori.

"This is the only possible way to save your lives." said Midori. "If you had stayed home tonight, Voldemort would have killed the two of you for certain, but Harry would've survived. He'd be familyless, since your sister wouldn't have treated him with the respect and love he deserved. He would've been plaible for Dumbledore's schemes, and not grown up in the environment that he needed. If the five of us attacked en masse, Voldemort would've unleashed hell on earth, and a massive breach of the Statute of Secrecy would've been the least of our problems. Muggle governments the world over would've hunted down magicals, locked them into camps, similar to what Hitler did in WW2."

James and Lily were shell-shocked. While they'd've given their lives to protect Harry, the sheer possibility that he'd fall victim to Dumbledore's machinations would've meant a very unpleasant life for all involved.

"Also," continued Midori. "since this ritual involves soul magic, I can tell that the outcome of tonight's plans would've left Harry as a walking soul container. One in which two souls resided."

James all of a sudden paled. He knew from exchanges with Sirius that that branch of magic was truly evil, and he'd be damned if his son ended up like that. A touch of the Black blood he'd gotten from his mother, Dorea, started to bubble and that lent a bit to the Slytherin cunning that all Blacks posessed.

"There's got to be more out there, if he's so unstable that his soul would latch onto Harry"

"What?" asked Lily

"Soul container is the polite term for the item or items that Voldemort has made. He's split his soul over the years by committing the one thing that even in the magical world is against our very nature."

"Murder," supplied Midori

"The actual term for soul containers is not a word that is uttered in polite company. Even the Blacks dared not utter the name of this branch of magic, since it's very nature goes against life itself. While we do not claim to follow many of the tenants of the Judeo-Christian philosophy. King Solomon, a wise man in his own right, despite the lack of magic had it correct. 'A time to be born and a time to die . . ." we're given just one life when it's our time to move on, we welcome it. People like Voldemort fear their deaths and do everything to prevent their deaths, even at the life of someone else."

Lily understood where James was coming from. She'd grown up in the Church of England and knew all the scripture texts. She knew the full context of the lines her husband had quoted, and knew even more beyond that. She had exposed James to the Judeo-Christian traditions during their first Christmas.

Midori had finished her set up when Voldemort came around the corner. His hooded visage became feral when he saw his targets. Upon raising his wand to utter the dreaded words, Midori struck. Taking into account that Riddle has split himself so far, she'd changed her tactics. Unlike the one soul binding method, now she was using something modified from her love of manga from her homeland. Writing out the kanji for the ritual she intended to do, she set up the sealing matrix scroll on the ground around her, and with a drop of her blood, she activated the matrix. What happened next was would go down in the annals of the ICW in Geneva, Switzerland. Seven strands of light shot out from the sealing matrix. One hit Riddle square in the heart. One hit a cottage in Little Hagleton, another hit the cupboard where a fading house-elf kept his belongings. One ripped through the wards of Hogwarts and pulled a diadem from a clutter-filled room. Gringotts wards weren't affected, since the Goblins recognized sealing rituals, having branches in Japan as well as throughout the continent of Europe, they welcomed the pull of the binding light and followed it down into the Lestrange vault. Seeing the cup of Helga Hufflepuff be pulled out through the door as a ghost through the wall was a little disconcerting for the security goblins, but they decided to do an audit of the accounts of the Lestrange house, in hopes of not finding anymore Founder Heirlooms or dark artifacts. They decided to do this to all accounts of known Death Eaters. The aftermath of this mass audit is a story for another time. The last two lights tore into a house where there was a gathering of known Death Eaters. Malfoy Manor erupted into chaos as the strange light brought forth a worn leather-bound diary as well as picking a massive snake from a cage. The light trails brought them surrounding Riddle. Slowly the items circled Riddle until each one was purged of its taint. The objects were then cleansed and returned to their rightful places. The Founders' heirlooms showed up at Dumbledore's office unexpectedly. A long conversation with the Sorting Hat showed the explanation for what went down.

Now, Midori saw her chance to complete her soul-binding ritual, but the timely intervention of a strange person changed everything.

It had been said that, at least among magical greeks, that the Olympians still existed within the world, and were interested in modern trends, Midori wouldn't have believed what she witnessed next if it weren't for her seeing the influence of the Yomi from her homeland in the visage of the stranger who stood before her.

"Kazeha Midori," intoned the stranger. "Your actions tonight have brought balance to the world. As such, a boon has been granted to me on your behalf. While the ritual you intend to carry out will require your life, because of your willingness to lay it on the line, the boon of your life is granted. I shall take this wretch off your hands and you shall enjoy a long life. However, in doing this, your national magical heritage is stripped from you, but you will remain powerful. Your education at Hogwarts will remain and you will be able to cast spells with the best professors in your field. Now, please do not worry about your friends. The actions of purifying the objects and animal saved their souls and their lives from being destroyed."

Midori, knowing that this stranger had divine right to deliver the verdict that he did, bowed her head and body in submission. James and Lily, on a compulsion, did the same. Only Harry remained bright eyed by the whole thing. His laughter brought a smile to the face of Death, who turned his attention back to the miserable excuse for a wizard.

"Tom Riddle, too long you have avoided me. Your life is now forfeit. I'll be taking my reckoning from you now. Don't even think you can escape me. You don't have my cloak, and the stone I take back now. Too much grief have come from it and the wand, which now I also take back." (Dumbledore suddenly felt his magic drop to squib levels and knew his time as Headmaster of Hogwarts was at an end.)

Death gave a knowing chuckle, since Dumbledork was now finished, the universe was right and things could progress as normal. He grabbed his sythe swung it through Riddle's body, severing his soul. It glowed a sickly black and green.

"In accordance with the nature and origin of the ritual, you are hereby sentenced to be thrown and continually digested by the shinigami." declared Death, aka Thanatos.

Thanatos and Riddle faded out of focus and existence. It was a good fifteen minutes that lapsed until Midori looked up and saw James and Lily, along with Harry nodded off on the cement. She woke them up and managed to get them up.

The four of them headed back to the cottage, which was still standing. Lily put Harry to bed in his crib. She and James headed to their own room to sleep. Midori headed to the guest room and was soon out like a light. Her final thought was _Now Harry will have the life he deserves with siblings to watch grow up._ Little did she know that her actions would bring about a far worse fate for Magical Britain.

_Well, what did you think. Now this gives me free reign to decide on how Harry's schooling years will be affected by his parents lives and the possible new threat that exists within the greater magical world. _

_Kazeha Midori is an original character and she is heavily influenced by Kikyo of **InuYasha**, but only in visage. Also mentions of Greek and Japanese Mythology were influenced in this chapter as well. We'll see what happens with Midori in Harry Potter's life in future chapters._

_If you enjoyed this opening chapter, please leave a review, and follow the story. Reviews are appreciated, but please, do not flame whatsoever._


	2. Chapter 1

_Well, here's the first official chapter, although some could argue that the Prologue had the dimensions of the first chapter. Anyway, hopefully I can make a cohesive unit out of the thoughts in my head and come with a compelling and thoroughly enjoyable story. Might be a short one, considering that Moldy-Shorts has been taken care of already. Also might have a bit of an international flair to it, since Kazeha Midori is from Japan. Maybe Harry might travel to Japan with Midori at some point in his schooling._

_Once again, the entirety of the characters, setting, etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Midori is my own, along with plot._

**Chapter 1**

Now, news travels fast throughout Magical Britain. By sunrise of November 1, 1991 the entirety of the magical population, as well as the heads of state of Great Britain were made aware of the permanent downfall of Voldemort at the hands of a visiting Shinto Priestess. Dumbledore was thoroughly shocked by this. He had wanted to have the prophecy play out one way, but thanks in part to Midori, his plans were foiled, as well as his power was now nonexistent.

Dumbledore had called for an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors, the Wizengamot, and was summoned to the annual meeting of the ICW in Geneva, to happen all in the same day. The first order of business was to inform the Board of Governors that he was stepping down as Headmaster, to enjoy what life he had left with his lone surviving family member, Aberforth. He was promoting Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to the post. He had yet to inform her of the situation, but assured the Board that he would take care of the matter. He had long thought of who was going to replace Minerva as the Transfiguration professor, but he remembered a certain bespectacled boy with black hair who was now an accomplished auror and who was making massive strides in the field of battle transfiguration, a rather innovative branch of offensive magic, but with a purely defensive twist. He'd recommend James Potter to Minerva to fill that post.

Now, he was lost in his thoughts. Being stripped of what magical power he had, was largely due in part to the relinquishment of the elder wand back to Death. Dumbledore was well versed in the legends surrounding the tale of the three brothers. He often had chatted with Gellert trying to know whether or not the wand was real. After having his proof, he had effectively used it to bring about peace throughout the continent after World War II. Knowing that he had still some magical power left, he pulled out the wand he had used in his school days and apparated to the entry to the Ministry of Magic. Many people were celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, in the usual way they knew how. Parading around London, not a care in the world and throwing themselves at passersby proclaiming the miracle of Voldemort's demise. Many were calling for adulations to be awarded to the Potter family for defeating the menace.

Albus had had almost about as much as a person can stand. Many of his former students were blatantly disregarding the Statute of Secrecy, and the aurors weren't doing much of anything to discourage them. In fact, Alastor Moody, Albus' long time friend, was allowing many of his new recruits to take the day off to be with family or to mourn family members who had died to give the chance for peace to reign supreme. Not many were concerned that it had been a visiting Shinto Priestess who had vanquished the Terror of Magical Britain. Only those who had known Kazeha Midori in school were celebrating the true victory.

Dumbledore made his way down to the Wizengamot room, and noticed that the room was significantly smaller in attendance. Lucius Malfoy, who was the leader of the conservative faction of the Wizengamot, was nowhere to be seen. Many of the family of suspected death eaters were nowhere to be seen. Only the necessary people were present; Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr., Head of Auror Division, and Scribe for the Court, Dolores Umbridge. Also in attendance was a lowly clerk, Cornelius Fudge, who was making eyes at the rather ugly court scribe. Dumbledore shook his head and got down to business. He informed the council that Voldemort was vanquished and that he was certain he was not returning.

The council celebrated by popping open a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey and soon were staggering under the burden of inebriation. Dumbledore dismissed the meeting by throwing up all over Umbridge who was sounding like a toad every time she hiccupped. All members staggered to St. Mungo's for treatment for drunkenness. Not a lot of business got done that day, since it was a national holiday, albeit an unofficial one.

o-O-o

Kazeha Midori awoke in the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. She had slept in a few hours past her normal wake-up time of 7:00 am, that much she knew for certain, but what happened next totally threw her for a loop.

She had gotten dressed in western style clothes and headed to where she smelled food. Following her nose, she came into the kitchen to see James slaving over what looked to be a rather pathetic impression of eggs and bacon. Lily was playing with Harry in the family room of the cottage, listening to Harry's intelligible baby-speak and somehow understanding him at the same time. She glanced up and saw Midori making her way into the living room.

"Welcome back, sleepy-head!"

Midori was taken aback. She could've sworn she had only slept through the Halloween Night.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sleepy-head yourself!" barked Midori. "Just take a look at your hair. You're the poster child for Bedheads International."

Lily touched her hair, and almost balked when she happened upon her reflection in the china cabinet mirror. She growled, irritated that she'd fallen for one of Midori's many morning comebacks.

"How was your sleep?" asked Lily. "You rested after two and a half days?"

Midori was floored. Had she really been asleep for two and a half days?

"I don't know. I certainly feel relaxed, but you guys don't seem worried."

"We had Madame Pomfrey over. She told us that you were magically exhausted, not only the magical core that we westerners know, but also your spiritual powers were exhausted as well. While a good night's sleep is what's needed to recharge a magical core, your body needed to replenish your Ki or something to that effect."

Midori nodded knowingly. She had suffered a similar incident when learning the ritual in Japan. The healers there had documented her case and recovery so thoroughly that renowned healers like Madame Pomfrey was aware of her condition.

"Well, at least I'm back at 100%. Now, what's James trying to mutilate?"

"He's saying since we're both tired, you from your recovery, and me from comforting Harry during the night, he'd make breakfast. He's not doing a good job of cooking eggs and bacon the muggle way."

"No he's not."

"Should we get in there and relieve him of kitchen duty?"

Midori nodded, and the two of them, with Harry in tow, made their way to the kitchen.

"James, before you burn the house down, why don't you take Harry for a ride, and let us handle making breakfast. You've already eaten, if what I'm seeing is true." Indicating a plate with doughnut crumbs on it. "You got this last night with Sirius, didn't you?"

James, looking guiltier by the minute, quickly made his exit, but not before pulling his wife into a mind-searing kiss. Harry, not knowing any better laughed at the whole scene. Midori, also chuckled, knowing that her friends were still very much in love. In the back of her mind, she also wished she had someone who would kiss her so hard, she'd forget what she was mad about. She had often thought of asking Remus out, but sadly the Furry Little Problem always got in the way.

After James and Harry made their escape, Lily and Midori turned back to the kitchen and sought to salvage what food they could. Unbeknownst to the four of them, life was about to get a little more complicated.

o-O-o

Just outside of Longbottom Manor, four shady characters were making their way over to the edge of the wards. They were on a mission. They needed to know what had happened to their leader. All four of them had had their minds snapped when the Dark Mark had vanished from their arms. They, and many of the other power-hungry death eaters, were now raving lunatics, but in the case of Bellatrix Lestrange, she had a modicomb of sanity left, and she used this to lead her husband, brother-in-law, and Barty Crouch Jr. in a raid against the only other family to have withstood Voldemort himself and lived to tell the tale, three times.

Rodolfus made short work of the wards, and soon, the four crazed death-eaters were making their way up the walk toward the main door to the house, all the while blasting out curse after curse.

Frank had managed to get Neville and Alice into the greenhouse on the outskirts of the manor. He and his mother, Augusta, along with Algernon, were now making their stand, firing back counter curses as well as whatever was in their arsenal for defending themselves. Frank fought like a warrior, dispatching Barty Crouch Jr. with a stunner straight to the head. The Lestrange brothers were steadily losing ground as well, succombing to the plants and other magical defenses, apart from wards, that protected the Longbottom estate. Algernon wasn't known as the family's green thumb for nothing. He had a way with making plants do exactly what he wanted them to do. Bellatrix was a bat out of hell, she was flying all over the place, dodging the spells from both Frank and Augusta. She was aiming true when her arm was broken, thanks to a well placed bludgeoning hex from Algernon.

Now to most wizards and witches, if you're wand arm is broke, then you're done, but Bellatrix Lestrange was ambidextrous, and she switched her wand to her left hand, and began firing spell after spell with amazing more speed and accuracy. She managed to get a cutting curse into Augusta's defenses, but old matriarch was still as nimble as her school days, ducking the curse caused the damage to be done to her pheasant-laden hat. Her hair was now flying wildly in the wind, and her power was bursting forth, same as Frank's upon seeing his mother in danger.

Algernon had now dispatched the Lestrange Brothers, thanks in part to his plants slowing them down and his accuracy with a stunner. Rodolfus and Rabastan had managed to get one more lick in before succombing to the stunners' effects. Algernon was now down for the count, nursing a cursed off-ear and banished eye.

This left only Augusta and Frank facing down Bellatrix. Now, Bellatrix was showing the sure signs of her madness. Her eyes were unfocused and her spells were becoming more erratic, but the damage was being inflicted nonetheless. The walls of the manor were starting to become unstable. It was when the top floor caught fire that Frank finally had had enough. He invoked the Longbottom Family's Totem, a grim reaper, and channeled the Family magic through it. Despite their affinity for Herbology, the family magic based on the powers invoked by the Egyptian priests when mummifying a pharaoh or other prominent officials. As such, Thanatos had bestowed on them the power of the Bells of death. Any family head could call on the totem and sound the bells of death with a swing of the scythe. If the target was being called on judgment, they would leave the mortal plane, but if the totem was killing an innocent, the innocent would survive and the family magic would become so dormant a squib would have better magical potential.

With the power invoked, Frank his wand in unison with the scythe's movement. The bell was struck and Bellatrix Lestrange now had her call with judgment. Her life of crime was at an end. Her soul was sucked into the scythe, she fell down, stone dead. Her husband, Rodolfus, upon seeing that. Fired the green colored AK toward Frank. Ironically, Frank was immune from the AK since the totem automatically sucked anything related to death towards the scythe, and reflected the spell at the caster. So it was, that Rodolfus managed to kill himself with his own spell. Rabastan and Barty Jr. were still unconscious, and with the threat dispatched, Frank released the totem and the magic was pulled back into the family's blood. Frank collapsed from magical exhaustion, but not before he saw both his wife and son make it out of the green house, which had caught fire. The entire family was now on the front walk, looking back at the fire. Muggle firemen were called to the scene by a muggle neighbor. Muggle authorities were summoned by same said neighbor, and aurors arrived on the scene, dispatched and led by Barty Sr. himself. Barty Sr., upon seeing his own son in the casualties of the attack, focused on him to the exclusion of all else. Something in him snapped, and he turned his wand on Frank.

"You've done your commander a grave disservice, Longbottom, and for that you must pay."

Frank stood at attention, but seemed to be questioning whether Barty Crouch Sr. was sane enough to handle the situation. Thankfully, upon the threat of spell casting, Alastor Moody showed up and confiscated his wand.

"Crouch, ya madman! What're you doing, turning your wand on a comrade?"

"My son's dead!" was all that Barty Sr. was saying. He was hauled away by the aurors under his command, pending a psychiatric evaluation from a mind-healer.

"Frank, that was some fine spell-slinging you did," congratulated Moody. "Keep that up, and you'll put me in some competition for the fastest spell slinger this side of the Thames."

By now, all the memories had been modified of the muggle neighbors, save for a registered squib, the firemen were still putting the blaze out, since the blaze seemed to have originated from an oil-lamp being knocked over on the second floor during the fight. The memory patrol weren't able to do much in regards to the firemen. the firemen and muggle constabulary were part of the recently passed Wizengamot legislation, called "Protecting the Protectors." This piece of legislation had been recommended by the PM to Minister Bagnold. Many of the constabulary and firemen brigades were made aware of certain phrases within conversations that would alert them to activity that was arcane in nature. Breakdown of phrases was still in planning, but since Moody, who had had contact with some of the local constabulary during the War, informed them of only what they needed to know. A domestic disturbance had broken out, and the offenders were dispatched by the property owners, citing self-defense.

The muggle authorities took this as fact and proceeded to finish up their now routine investigation, while the aurors questioned Frank, Augusta, and Algernon, who was being looked after by a medi-witch who was on call from St. Mungo's. Albus Dumbledore also showed up, in his usual flamboyant way. He proceeded to talk to both Frank and Alice. He showed the part of concerned and sympathetic friend to his old pupils and now comrades in arms. The strange part was the feeling of manipulation that Frank was feeling. It was almost as if Dumbledore himself was planting subliminal ideas in his mind, telling him that he was to confer with someone in Norway, and he was to take his wife on that same trip for an almost indefinite period of time. Almost immediately, Frank threw up his Occlumency shields and tossed the subliminal messages aside. He was staying right in Britain and he was going to be the leader of his house that society, and his mother, expected him to be.

He didn't say much to many people about what Dumbledore was doing, but he did confide in his wife. "We have to be wary of Dumbledore now. Since we don't have Voldemort looming over our heads, he may continue to create mischief to stay in power. He's let the power he obtained from WWII get to his head. I think it's best if we confer with the Potters on this matter. If they are thinking the same thing, then we'll have to show a unified front to Dumbledore."

"Agreed," said Alice. "I also think we should let mother in on this as well. She's always been a staunch supporter of the Light, but she's always opposed Dumbledore's methods. We also need to think of Neville as well. He and Harry were born within 24 hours of each other. If we raise them right, they could practically be brothers in all but blood, similar to what James and his friends were."

Frank had to agree on that part. He had known the Marauders since their school days, though he had suspected, like many in the Order, that Remus Lupin was the spy in their midst. Remus had always been reserved and had always come to meetings in shabby clothes and with scars riddling across his body. Frank and Alice had been taken into the Marauder confidence after graduation and their first tangle with Voldemort. While they both knew of Remus' condition, that was all that they were allowed to know.

"Why don't we give James and Lily a call," suggested Alice. "We've been meaning to contact them. It's been a year and a few months since we saw them at St. Mungo's."

"Only one problem with that, dears," said Augusta. "We've no place to live and I doubt we could apparate there. We don't know where they're living. Only Sirius knows."

"That's right, Sirius is their Secret-Keeper," exclaimed Frank in acknowledgement. He and Alice, along with all the Order, had been made aware of the need for security surrounding the Potters. The need had been great at the time, but now, the threat was abated, and the need for secrecy was over. Frank and Alice had crashed at Sirius' place many times after missions, for both the auror force and the Order. They knew his flat was located in the upscale theatre district of West End, London. They apparated to a safe alleyway behind the building. They had left little Neville with his grandmother. As they made their way up to his apartment, they discerned the crashing of a body and, out of need to ensure safety for any wizard or witch present, they announced their entry, similar to muggle authorities during an entrance.

What they saw when the entered was a very furious Sirius. He had been made aware of what had happened in Godric's Hollow by Dumbledore. Sirius fearing the worst had made ready to head over and see the damage for himself. The coming of Frank and Alice proved to be the hand of fate working in favor of the Marauders, at least the remaining three.

Frank, upon seeing Sirius in a right state, hit him with a light bout of water. The cold of the water was enough to alert Sirius that there was someone in his flat, and said person was magical. He brandished his wand, making ready to cast to injure when his eyes cleared for a brief minute and he saw Frank and Alice. He wondered why they were there, but something was driving him to seek out Pettigrew.

Frank and Alice quickly rushed in when Sirius hadn't dropped his wand. Sirius was still heading toward the door when he was hit over the head with a book, knocking him out. Alice had long suspected that Sirius would faint at the when hit with a bookload of knowledge. Her theory had proved right, and then some.

Frank and Alice bound Sirius quickly and propped him up in the chair. Frank knew the body language of someone compulsed. Detaining them until a mind healer arrived was paramount. While Frank and Alice weren't on the clock, their training had kicked in.

It was at this time that something on the bookshelf near Sirius kitchenette started to talk. Frank, suspecting the worst, glanced in the direction, only to see James' face in a mirror, which was strange, considering the fact that James was supposedly back in Godric's Hollow. Frank and Alice knew that much, since they had just spent Halloween with the Potters and Midori, but the exact location of the house had remained a secret, only known to the Marauders and Dumbledore.

"James, what is this?!" barked Frank.

"Something Sirius and I came up with in school, why?"

"Oh, never mind that, tell me later. Sirius has been compulsed to do something, and I think it's illegal in nature. I'm wondering if we can have you come over and talk some sense into Sirius."

"I'll be there shortly."

The distinct crack of apparation signaled James' arrival. James took one look at Sirius and suspected the same thing.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since before we got here. Long story short, Longbottom manor is no more, neither is the Greenhouse. A few of Voldemort's lackeys showed up, anticipating that we'd know where the blighter is. We showed them. However, once the aftermath of last night resolves and we gain some stability, you can bet we'll be having a new boss in the auror department."

"Barty Sr.'s out?"

"Yeah, saw his son amidst the casualties and snapped. I think he's headed for St. Mungo's mental ward if not arrived by now."

"Wow, if you guys need a place to stay, we're heading back to Griffyn Manor soon."

"Really, well, we were wondering where you guys were staying right now."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, literally. Even though the need for security is gone . . . Oh crap!"

"Language, James!" barked Alice.

James looked at the mirror, which had a clear view of Lily, Midori, and Harry, as well as a certain rat-faced terror who was slowly making his way through the front door, a look of determination on his face. James knew that look, it was the look of a rat in for the kill.

Sirius, upon seeing the rat, barked. "Traitor!" and proceeded to apparate to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. James was not far behind, but upon realizing that Frank and Alice were still in the dark as to where the cottage was, he grabbed the mirror, and pointed it at the address.

**Number 24 Gryffin Lane,**

**Godric's Hollow**

With the location squarely fixed in the minds of Frank and Alice, they both took off in the squeezing tunnel of apparation. Arriving, they saw that Sirius and Peter were in a high, explosive duel in the street. James was trying to hold Sirius back, but it was to no avail. It seemed as if something was controlling the movements of these gentlemen. James was barking orders to Lily and Midori to keep Harry out of sight.

"How could you betray them?!" cried Peter, gathering the attention of all the onlookers.

"Peter," cried James. "You're the one who betrayed us. We trusted you and you let us down."

"They're dead," barked Peter. "They died because of you."

"We're not dead!" barked James. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Sirius and Peter seemed to be in their own little bubble, away from the cries of James, Frank and Alice. No matter what they did, the three of them couldn't get through to either Sirius or Peter.

Unknown to all of them, Dumbledore was watching with a gleeful smile on his face. He had placed a compulsion charm on Peter to cause suspicion to be thrown back to Sirius for the betrayal, yet despite his best efforts, James, Frank, and Alice were trying to get some sense into Sirius' brain, whatever was left after Dumbledore burned through it, making Sirius forget all of what made him Sirius Black, only the drive of the compulsion kept his mind in tack, such as it was.

_Any moment now, and I'll have Sirius shipped off to Azkaban and I'll take the Black fortune and start my quest for the Hallows all over again._

Sirius had the last straw. He blasted a blasting hex at Peter, only it was low power, enough to stun him or scare him. If it weren't for James' keen eyes, noticing what Peter was doing with a knife, then what happened next would've gotten Dumbledore's plan to fruition.

Peter prepared to cut his finger off and unleash a blasting hex at the local gas main when James acted quickly. Utilizing the Potter family magic, he intoned the summoning spell for the totem of the Potter family. Unlike the Longbottom family, who were charged with helping maintain the balance of life and death, hence why a Longbottom always sat on/or chaired a trial for capital punishment in the Wizengamot, the Potter family were charged with the safekeeping 58of the magical population of all of Britain, as handed down by King Arthur of Camelot to his Knights, including the Battle Mage guild, headed up by Angus Peverell, descended from Ignotus Peverell. As History would show, the Potters would arrive with the Norman conquest, and would eventually marry into what remained of the Peverell line, taking on the house-titles and lands as well as what was awarded by William the Conqueror for duties to the Crown. That bit of history aside, the totem of the Potter family appeared, a massive gryffin, complete with wings and golden feathers. The totem, now invoked its power, protecting the general population within the blast area. The power of the Gryffin also cleansed and restored Sirius' mind, who saw James clearly for the first time. He also had a moment of clarity.

Rounding on where Dumbledore was hiding, he intoned "Accio Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore flew out of his hiding place to the feet of Sirius Black, only to find himself at the end of Frank's, Alice's, James' and Sirius' wands. Peter had almost managed to make his escape, but a anti-animagus field, cast by the gryffin kept him in his human body and a _Petrificus Totalus_ from Sirius, after binding Dumbledore with _Incarcerous_.

Dumbledore's plan had failed yet again, only this time, he hadn't been done in by a Japanese shinto priestess, he'd been done in by the Potter/Peverell magic. Magic that should've been his family's to begin with. He lost the Elder Wand and much of his magical power with it. What power he had was academic size now, and soon, he'd find himself without a wand either. He'd be making a one-way trip to Azkaban. as well.

Now, there was nothing left to him. He humbly gave himself into Frank's custody, after hearing what Sirius had to say. Frank had touched something in his cloak that had alerted Moody to what was going down. Moody, upon seeing Dumbledore in ropes and Pettigrew, with a clear Dark Mark, albeit faded, on his arm, immediately sent a summoning spell through the magical leylines of Britain. Amelia Bones, newly appointed head of the DMLE, arrived along with Minister Bagnold and her deputy.

Long story short, the statements were gathered. Facts were submitted into evidence, such as the pensieve memories from James and Sirius individually discussing with Peter and Remus who would be the best choice for secret Keeper.

It had happened in the span of a week since Voldemort's demise. Dumbledore was now the lowest he had been, since the death of Arianna and the estrangement of his brother, Aberforth. He was loathe to admit it, but this was also the lower still than his previous low point, where he had to fight against his one-time friend, Gellert Grindelwald. The love he had for his former friend had meant that he couldn't deal the finishing blow. Grindelwald was still rotting in his prison of Nurmengard.

Peter was hauled in front of the Wizengamot for a preliminary hearing, chaired by Bagnold, since Dumbledore's position as Chief Warlock was now void, and he himself was to be brought up on charges of conspiracy to commit murder. Little did Magical Britain know, that these events were just the tip of the iceberg for what was to come.

o-O-o

Over in Japan, a family of five was slowly making its way through the airport, on a flight bound for London, England. They were the family that Kazeha Midori had been forced to leave behind in the spiritual aftermath of the ritual, but that was not the reason why they were fleeing Japan. A new power had arisen and had been threatening the magical families for a long time. Orochi, although a name traced back to the mythical seven-headed serpent, was the name that this fanatical wizard had taken. He was making war using the Yakuza organized crime gangs throughout Japan and had already made a name for himself and his followers amongst the Imperial High Council for Magic. He commanded powers of earth and fire. His magic was unlike any the Imperial High Council had seen for centuries. He seemed like an immortal samurai walked out of legend. They had since learned that he had turned his sights on Great Britain, claiming it was ripe for the picking. They were, unknowingly the messengers of doom for the wizards of Great Britain.

_Well, As much as I'd like to keep Dumbledore around, he's got a lot to answer for now. Also if the chapter feels kinda choppy, its due to throwing it together during downtime during breaks between classes. Hopefully the plot flows, and the contest between a Japanese Villian and Britain Magic population takes shape. _

_Please Read and Review._


End file.
